gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
TRA-Y2K2 Solaria Gundam
The TRA-Y2K2 Solaria Gundam (aka Solaria Gundam, Solaria) is a transformable mobile suit piloted by Katherine Berger. Technology & Combat Characteristics Like the Redeemer is this is an advanced assault prototype transformable assault mobile suit specializing in air to land or Mobile suit to mobile suit combat. This gundam carries the newest weapon known as the "Vodou Rai" beam disk assault system which is known to rip and burn enemies. It can also transform into a jet shaped fighter mode for hit-and-run combat. Because of its fighter mode the Redeemer can take on a dogfighting role in the air, while still maintaining combat effectiveness on the ground. Armaments *'210mm Anti-ship Heavy Vulcan Gun' :This weapon can also deal serious damage to many types of metal including gundanium alloy due to heavy physical rounds used which are fired at high speed. *'CP Beam Claws' :Each fingertip houses a beam saber emitter, these can be used to either form five individual beam sabers, or a single larger one. *'CP Beam Magnum' :A highly customized beam rifle designed with an energy condenser, the beam magnum is capable of matching the output of large CP cannons. Normally, it functions like an ordinary beam rifle but uses special magazine mechanism to produce C particle cannon by charging the condenser to maximum. *'CP Beam Blade' :This gundam is armed with two beam sabers enhanced by Chaos particles mounted along the feet area of the Solaria. *'"Ember" 320mm Hyper Impulse CP Beam Cannon' :The suit's heaviest beam weapon, it is capable of sinking battleships in a single shot. *'Fin Funnel' : *'"Noir" MND-X140 Custom Palm CP Buster Cannon' :A unique feature of the Solaria is its two "Noir" MND-X140 Custom Palm CP Buster Cannons. These close-range weapons release powerful Chaos Particle discharges that are capable of producing temperatures up to 5200°C. *'"Vodou Rai" CP Beam Disk' :A CP beam energy system built around the wrists that allows the mobile suit to form beam disks that rotate like a buzzsaw, they produce the same amount of heat as the cannons does which is a deadly 5200°C. System Features *'Binders' :The binders contain high speed thrusters that can move to enable sudden changes of direction, as well as faster moments in joints. *'Chaos Flare Barrier' : *'Twin Stardust Aero Thrusters' :The high speed thrusters of the Redeemer were taken and upgraded by the Terumi Sisters using data from the Tallgeese, this led to the creation of a new booster unit incorporating a Stardust Drive. :Compared to traditional thrusters, the Stardust Aero Thruster offers much a greater top speed and acceleration, granting the unit additional mobility and range to the point the entire unit is being capable of long distance travel without refuel. These thrusters have shown to be useful in distraction techniques; due to the particles left behind by the machine a trail of after-images follows the suit when in use. This particle induced after effect is what was gave the thrusters their name, however due to the speed and after-images the system is sometimes mistaken for teleportation. *'Scientific Equipment and Scanners' :The Solaria Gundam isn't just for combat it carries a powerful computer system and scientific system that made for discovery and detection of scanning and applying science when needed. This includes scanning unknown threats, exampling a unknown life-form within space or perhaps working on a large ship. This system wasn't made for combat merely for the exceptions and seeking science. *'Marabounta Virus System' :The Marabounta Virus System is a powerful computer system capable of breaking into systems through various methods. The system makes use of a Mirage Colloid Virus Spreader for areas affected by communications jamming, a wireless interface for regular hijacking and a contact link to directly connect to the target with a physical connection. :Once connected the target MS is completely at the pilot's disposal, they can either download the enemy's data or take control of the suit. While under control the Solaria's pilot has access to all of the target's systems, allowing them to use the MS against their allies or even trigger a self destruct. Additionally the Virus System can infect a suit's remote weaponry and use it against the enemy, as a default safety against the enemy the system is programmed to destroy the weapons the moment it loses control of them. History Notes & Trivia Category:Gundam Category:Equatorial Union Category:Zero Era